Do que você gosta, Sasuke?
by Daijo-line
Summary: "Dobe. Eu gosto..." Era tão difícil agradar Uchiha Sasuke. .:Oneshort SasuNaru:.


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Essa Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos!

Oneshort com o shipper **SasuNaru**. Se você não curte, não leia.

Enredo simples que me surgiu em um surto. Espero que alguém goste!

* * *

**Do que você gosta, Sasuke?**

Por que tudo era absurdamente difícil quando relacionado à Uchiha Sasuke?

Era a sexta vez que a questão passava pela cabeça do loiro, em um curto período de dez minutos. Enquanto caminhava pela vila da folha, Naruto resmungava infantilmente as várias respostas para àquela pergunta que rondavam sua mente.

Entender o ninja que era Sasuke sempre fora um problema. E mais problemático do que isso, como diria Shikamaru, eram suas tentativas vergonhosas de desvendar o moreno na época de seu aniversário. Não que este se tornava_ mais_ estranho na data, mas como bom amigo que era, Naruto só desejava fazer a escolha certa ao presenteá-lo.

E como em todos os anos já passados, lá estava o loirinho quebrando sua lógica própria para tentar encontrar o melhor presente para Sasuke. Se fizesse uma boa escolha conseguiria, talvez, arrancar um sorrisinho sincero do outro; vira o gesto tão poucas vezes adornando os lábios finos de Sasuke. E nunca fora com nenhum de seus ideais de regalo.

O presente do ano anterior veio como um raio na cabeça do Uzumaki, como o maior de seus fracassos. Definitivamente errara em dar um conjunto personalizado para comer _ramen_. E o Uchiha lá comia _ramen_? Raramente.

Pelo menos Naruto aproveitava-se do presente toda vez que dormia na casa do amigo.

Voltando ao seu estado de confusão atual, o ninja loiro encostou-se em uma das árvores que adornavam o parque, e continuou a pensar. As sugestões que colhera durante a semana com seus amigos pareciam lhe rodar como um furacão. Todos os questionados deram suas opiniões, mas será que alguma delas o ajudaria?

_"Dê-lhe vestes novas de treinamento!"_, fora o que Sakura lhe dissera, logo após dar um de seus ataques 'Sasuke-kun é tão lindo quando está treinando, kya!'.

É, não era nada mal dar-lhe vestes de treinamento. Seria muito mais útil que um conjunto para comer ramen. No entanto... Sasuke vivia ridicularizando a maneira como Naruto vestia-se. O que significava que, ao ver do moreno, o Uzumaki era um zero a esquerda com relação à moda.

Naruto não concordava com isto, claro. Para si, vestia-se muito bem, obrigado! Mas como não era o aniversariante... Qualquer veste que escolhesse não seria do agrado de Sasuke.

Nada de roupas!

_"Compre-lhe uma __kunai_", dissera-lhe Neji, enquanto treinava seu Byakugan em direção à propriedade Hyuuga.

Uma kunai não era má ideia. A sugestão de Neji deveria ser levada em conta, afinal a personalidade de ambos os morenos eram bem parecidas. Uma kunai. Mas e se... Sasuke vivia vangloriando-se das armas de seu clã. As armas tradicionais, que foram-lhe passadas já que era o único membro sobrevivente. Ele jamais as largaria para usar uma kunai de segunda mão que o pouco dinheiro de Naruto poderia lhe comprar.

Nada de armas!

_"Você pode dar um livro a ele"_, Shikamaru lhe sugerira em meio a um bocejo.

Um livro. Sasuke tinha mesmo uma cara de _nerd_. Naruto o pegara muitas vezes sentado embaixo de uma sombra de árvore, absorto na leitura de livros que o loiro já mais havia ouvido falar. E se lhe comprasse o volume novo do _Icha Icha_? "HAHA", Naruto rira imaginando que essa seria a sugestão de Kakashi-sensei. Além do mais, Sasuke não gostaria daquele tipo de leitura... Ou talvez gostasse... Ah, se ele gostasse não era problema seu!

Nada de livros!

_"Que ta-tal um ursinho de pelúcia, Na-naruto-kun?"_, Hinata ponderara fracamente, após recuperar-se de um desmaio repentino.

Um ursinho de pelúcia? Diabos, Hinata era mesmo estranha! Por que Sasuke gostaria de um ursinho? Ou um gatinho... Naruto tinha certeza que estaria condenado a morte caso aparecesse na frente do Uchiha com tal presente. Mas até que era meigo imaginar o moreno dormindo agarradinho ao objeto fofo...

Ursinho de pelúcia?

Naruto poderia ficar horas e mais horas ali, pensando melhor em cada sugestão que fora lhe dada. No entanto, todas pareciam ser erradas para Sasuke. O loiro sabia o quão era difícil agradá-lo.

O que dar-lhe, então?

Estava tão absorto em pensar, que mal notou a aproximação da causa de seus problemas. Somente quando Sasuke postou-se de fronte a si, balançando uma das mãos em frente aos seus olhos, que fora lhe perceber.

- Teme! – trincou os dentes pela surpresa, mas logo abandonou a carranca quando uma ideia passou-lhe a mente.

Que melhor maneira de escolher um presente, se não consultando o próprio aniversariante? Não ia conseguir acertar de outra maneira mesmo.

- Sasuke... Do que você gosta? – foi logo perguntando, enquanto abria um sorriso de expectativa.

O moreno franziu o cenho, sem entender. – Como, dobe?

- Do que você gosta? De vestes novas de treinamento? – Apontou suas roupas como uma ilustração.

- Não como as suas... Devo dizer que você tem um péssimo gos-

- De uma kunai? – Mostrou-lhe a própria arma.

- As minhas armas são todas do clã Uchiha. Aprecio muito minha kunai.

- De livros?

- Tenho uma grande biblioteca em minha casa... – Mostrou-se pensativo, repentinamente. - Mas sempre tive uma curiosidade enorme em ler aquele livrinho que o Kakashi-sensei...

- De um ursinho de pelúcia?

- Eu... O quê? Por que diabos eu iria gostar de ursinhos de pelúcia, Naruto?

Como esperara... Era mesmo difícil agradá-lo. Aquilo já estava impacientando-o...

- DROGA SASUKE... Se você não me disser do que gosta, não vou poder lhe dar seu presente de aniversário! – esbravejou, deixando o outro estático. – DE QUE PORRA VOCÊ GOSTA?

Um sorriso discreto adornou os lábios do Uchiha assim que entendeu o que atormentava o outro. E antes que Naruto abrisse novamente a boca para inquiri-lo, Sasuke resolver responder a questão.

- Dobe. Eu gosto... De você.

O moreno aproximou-se da face recém corada do loiro, ante seu olhar perplexo. Os dedos frios seguraram com carinho o rosto do amigo, enquanto roçava-lhe os lábios.

Com aquela demonstração, Naruto finalmente compreendeu o que mais agradaria Sasuke em seu aniversário. Decidido a fazer daquele o melhor do Uchiha, Naruto chapou um beijo com mais pressão  
no aniversariante.

Pela felicidade de Sasuke, estava disposto a ser o melhor 'presente' de todos.

**FIM**


End file.
